disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Disney Princesa
Disney Princesas é thumb|400pxuma franquia que pertence a Walt Disney Company, composta por 10 personagens femininas de 10 diferentes filmes da Walt Disney Pictures, que são reais por nascimento, ou pelo casamento, ou então são consideradas princesas devido aos seus atos heroícos diante da realeza, ou então de um nível muito elevado em seu país / cidade. As personagens da franquia tem variado muito desde sua criação. Atualmente é composta por: Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora (também conhecida como Bela Adormecida), Ariel, Bela, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana e Rapunzel. Foi anunciado que vai haver uma coroação oficial no dia 11 de Maio para Mérida, fazendo ela se juntar com as demais princesas da Disney, e sendo seguida por Anna em 2014. A franquia é destaque em diversas séries de jogos de vídeo game. Além disso, a franquia inclui bonecos, castelos em miniatura, e outros brinquedos. As princesas também estão em diversos eventos em Disneyland; História thumb|284px|As princesas oficiais: Jasmine, Rapunzel, Branca de Neve, Mulan, Aurora, Cinderela, Pocahontas, Tiana, Bela e Ariel.No início de 2000, quando Andy Mooney foi contratado pela equipe da Disney Consumer Products para ajudar a combater queda de vendas, a linha 'Disney Princesas' nasceu. Logo depois de entrar para a Disney, Mooney assistiu a um "Disney On Ice". Enquanto esperava para entrar, ele se viu cercado de meninas vestidas como princesas. "Não eram produtos oficiais da Disney, eram produtos vendidos em lojas de fantasia" ele disse. Logo depois de perceber o quanto a idéia poderia dar certo, a franquia Disney Princesas se formou. As Disney Princesas tem crescido mais do que Walt Disney jamais sonhara quando seu estúdio apostou alto ao fazer seu primeiro filme de princesa: Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. Cerca de 60 anos mais tarde - depois de exatamente seis anos desenvolvendo novos filmes, vídeos, CDs, brinquedos, artigos comésticos e outras mercadorias das Disney Princesas - a Disney Princesas cresceu e tornou-se a marca mais popular da Disney, alcançando o Ursinho Pooh e o mascote ícone da empresa, Mickey Mouse. Há seis anos, as princesas renderam 100 milhões de dólares em vendas. Atualmente, os produtos da Disney Princesas são vendidos em 90 países, tendo recebido 3,4 bilhões de dólares desde seu lançamento. A maioria das princesas foi primeiramente apresentada há séculos por meio do folclore e de contos de fadas aprimorados, mas as princesas foram reinventadas por Walt Disney para estrelarem seus próprios filmes clássicos animados, ou seja: "Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões" (1937), "Cinderela" (1950), "A Bela Adormecida" (1959), "A Pequena Sereia" (1989), "A Bela e a Fera" (1991), "Aladdin" (1992), "Pocahontas" (1995), "Mulan" (1998), "A Princesa e o Sapo" (2009) e "Enrolados" (2010). Princesas especiais têm sido parte do cenário da Disney desde que Branca de Neve enfeitou a tela em 1937; no entanto, somente recentemente Disney trouxe essas queridas personagens juntas em uma coleção de entretenimento e produtos para meninas baseados na fantasia. Depois dos lançamentos iniciais de filmes recentes, as personagens princesas desapareceram da cultura popular, vivendo de relançamentos ocasionais de filmes e DVDs. As princesas não ascenderam para tornarem-se rainhas todo-poderosas até 1999, quando foram reunidas sob um guarda-chuva de marketing real chamado Disney Princesas. Andy Mooney deixou a empresa de produtos de esportes Nike para tornar-se o presidente da Disney Consumer Products. Observou a pesquisa da Disney e percebeu que nas bricadeiras de faz-de-conta as meninas não queriam ser qualquer princesa - queriam ser uma princesa da Disney, principalmente Cinderela, Branca de Neve e a Ariel dos desenhos animados. "Começando com a Branca de Neve, a rica narração de histórias de cada conto de fadas da Disney capturou os corações e as mentes das meninas", disse Mooney. "A marca Disney Princesas permite que uma menina torne-se parte do mundo de sua princesa favorita". Assim, Mooney agrupou as principais donzelas da Disney - Ariel, Bela, Cinderela, Jasmine, Mulan, Pocahontas, Aurora, Rapunzel, Tiana e Branca de Neve - sob a bandeira da Disney Princesas e começou a desenvolver filmes, música, livros e produtos criativos. Elas possuem até mesmo uma canção própria "Disney Princesa" para estimular o espírito de equipe das princesas. A inteligência de mercado tem sido a chave do sucesso da Disney Princesas. Lista de princesas Branca de Neve thumb|left|162pxA história da Branca de Neve é uma das mais conhecidas. Era uma vez uma encantadora princesa chamada Branca de Neve, cuja madrasta má, a rainha, temia que um dia a beleza de Branca de Neve ultrapassasse a sua própria beleza. A rainha a vestia com trapos e a forçava a trabalhar como uma empregada. Um príncipe apaixonou-se por ela, deixando a invejosa rainha furiosa. Já que era "a mais justa na terra", a rainha instruiu seu caçador a matar Branca de Neve. Ele não conseguiu fazer aquilo e deixou Branca de Neve fugir. Ela se refugiou na cabana dos Sete Anões, até que a rainha má descobriu que Branca de Neve ainda estava viva e transformou-se em uma velhinha feia para assassinar Branca de Neve com uma maçã envenenada e amaldiçoada. O plano da rainha obteve sucesso e Branca de Neve "morreu"; no entanto, poderia ser resgatada da morte pelo "primeiro beijo do amor verdadeiro". Cercada pelos anões e pelos amigos animais entristecidos em seu funeral, Branca de Neve foi salva pelo príncipe em seu cavalo branco. Branca de Neve, em si, é uma maravilha técnica. O papel foi desempenhado por Marjorie Belcher, de 18 anos, que interpretou para o filme por meio de gestos para que os animadores pudessem desenhar movimentos reais. Durante os primeiros estágios da produção para "Branca de Neve", Disney escreveu: "O desenvolvimento artístico de um desenho animado é notável. Fazemos nossas personagens sentirem emoções que há um ano parecia ser impossível conseguir com uma personagem de desenho animado. Suas expressões faciais e ações são trabalhadas com muito cuidado para se ter certeza de que não serão exagerados ao ponto de serem idiotas... é necessário que tudo pareça natural para ser eficiente. Dizem que algumas ações produzidas nos desenhos animados atuais são mais engraçadas do que qualquer coisa possível para um ser humano fazer". Cinderela thumb|318pxComo todos os contos de fadas clássicos, "Cinderela" de Walt Disney começa com "era uma vez". Um viúvo rico decidiu se casar com a senhora Tremaine, para que sua jovem filha pudesse apreciar um amor materno. Sua nova esposa, no entanto, se recusou a compartilhar suas poucas afeições com quem quer que fosse a não ser com suas filhas engraçadas e mesquinhas, Anastasia e Drizella. Quando o viúvo morreu, a madrasta malvada obrigou Cinderela a trabalhar para as três como empregada na cozinha. Sozinha, Cinderela fazia suas tarefas honradamente e era ajudada por alguns ratos e passarinhos, pelo cachorro Bruno e pelo cavalo Major, e tinha que espantar o hostil e mimado Lúcifer, o gato. A rotina de Cinderela foi interrompida quando ouviu a respeito de um baile real. O rei desejava que seu filho se casasse, então ordenou ao grande duque que reunisse todas as mulheres adequadas que havia naquela terra. As competitivas irmãs "feias" trancaram Cinderela para melhorar suas chances de ganhar a mão do Príncipe Encantado em casamento. Ainda esperançosa, Cinderela e seus amigos animais montaram um bonito vestido com retalhos e com um dos vestidos velhos de sua mãe, mas o vestido foi cortado em pedacinhos pelas irmãs ciumentas. Rejeitada, Cinderela recebe a visita de sua fada madrinha, que num passe de mágica faz de seu vestido uma obra-prima, de uma abóbora uma linda carruagem; os ratos brancos transformam-se em cavalos e o cachorro, em lacaio. Mas Cinderela é avisada: o encanto mágico terminará à meia-noite. No baile, o Príncipe Encantando se apaixonou à primeira vista por Cinderela, apesar de sua identidade não ser revelada. Quando ele estava quase pedindo-a em casamento, o relógio bateu meia-noite e Cinderela fugiu, perdendo seu sapatinho de cristal. O príncipe encontrou seu sapatinho e, com o coração partido, jurou experimentá-lo em todos os pés do reinado até encontrar a garota a quem ele pertencia. Quando o Príncipe Encantado e o grão-duque real chegaram à casa de Cinderela, as malvadas irmãs tentaram escondê-la, mas elas não conseguiriam decifrar a charada. Cinderela apareceu, revelou o outro par do sapato e ganhou o coração do Príncipe. Aurora thumb|left|208pxO nome "verdadeiro" da Bela Adormecida é Aurora, nome escolhido por seus alegres pais reais por causa de seu cabelo da cor do nascer do sol. Seu pai, o rei Hubert, prometeu que ela se casaria um dia com o Príncipe Filipe, filho de um rei vizinho, para unir os dois reinados. Três boas fadas foram convidadas para a festa de celebração do nascimento de Aurora, menos a malvada Malévola, que surgiu amaldiçoando a princesa bebê a morrer depois de seu 16º aniversário ao picar seu dedo no fuso de uma roca. Para salvar sua vida, as boas fadas a esconderam e cuidaram dela secretamente sob o nome de Rosa em uma cabana na floresta. Sem conhecer sua herança real, Rosa cresceu sã e salva, porém sem companhias. Um dia, um lindo príncipe, que por acaso era o Príncipe Filipe, cavalgava entre as árvores próximas a Rosa. Eles se apaixonaram e planejaram se encontrar novamente naquela tarde. Infelizmente para a Bela Adormecida, aquela era a noite de seu 16º aniversário e as fadas estavam orientadas para devolvê-la a sua vida real no castelo, onde seria coroada princesa. Ela foi levada escondida, porém Malévola, ainda vingativa, a atraiu para subir uma escada em caracol que a conduziria para um quarto do castelo onde havia apenas uma roca. Aurora espetou seu dedo e caiu em um sono profundo. Apenas o beijo do amor verdadeiro de um príncipe a acordaria e asseguraria que eles viveriam felizes para sempre. Ariel thumb|266pxAriel - a jovem sereia ruiva, filha mais nova do rei Tritão - era encantada com todas as coisas que pertenciam aos humanos. Contrariando a ordem de seu pai para manter-se longe do mundo humano, Ariel nadou para a superfície e resgatou Eric, o príncipe de seus sonhos, de uma enorme tempestade. Determinada a tornar-se humana e viver feliz para sempre com seu príncipe, aceitou fazer uma barganha com a inimiga de seu pai, Úrsula, a bruxa do mar. Trocou, então, sua linda voz por um par de pernas. Para ter sua voz de volta, Ariel precisava ganhar o amor do príncipe e salvar o reinado de seu pai em apenas três dias. A seqüência do filme,foi feita muitos anos mais tarde, quando Ariel e o Príncipe Eric estavam casados, felizes, e tinham uma filha, Melody. Para proteger Melody de Morgana, outra bruxa malvada do mar, eles mantiveram sua hereditariedade de sereia em segredo. Melody era curiosa, como sua mãe, e gostava de explorar o mar. Ela se tornou uma peça do jogo de poder de Morgana para roubar o controle do oceano do rei Tritão, mas tudo se ajeitou no fim da história. Bela : thumb|left|233pxBela, cujo nome original significa "beleza" em francês, foi ao palácio da Fera para salvar seu pai, Mauríce, um pobre inventor que acidentalmente fora parar no covil da Fera. Furiosa, a Fera no mesmo instante jurou matá-lo, até que Bela chegou e implorou por sua vida. A Fera concordou em não fazer mal a Maurício com uma condição: Bela teria de ficar com a Fera. Assim, iniciou-se a lição de Bela do verdadeiro significado da beleza - uma lição que traria amor e felicidade para sempre. Diferente de muitas outras princesas da Disney, Bela não nasceu com sangue real - casa-se com a realeza. Mas, como todas as princesas da Disney, Bela é bonita, graciosa, leal e meiga. Como Ariel, Bela quebra o modelo de princesa passiva da Disney. Ela é esperta (está sempre lendo um livro), tem opinião (tem uma língua bem afiada) e faz seus próprios jugamentos (não tem paciência com a vaidade superficial de Gaston e enxerga além da aparência amedrontadora da Fera). Seus cabelos e olhos castanhos fazem dela uma das princesas mais identificáveis fisicamente e sua teimosia intencional faz dela uma das princesas mais reais. Jasmine thumb|244pxJasmine era uma princesa agradável, totalmente independente e de língua afiada, mas apenas coadjuvante no filme "Aladdin" de Walt Disney Pictures, de 1992. O astro é Aladdin, bastante natural, um ladrão de rua muito experiente que vivia na grande e movimentada cidade árabe de Agrabah, há muito tempo, com seu fiel amigo macaco Abu. Quando a princesa Jasmine se entediou de ficar isolada no palácio luxuoso que dava vista para a cidade, saiu sorrateiramente até o mercado, onde por acidente conheceu Aladdin. Por ordens do malvado Jafar (o conselheiro do sultão), Aladdin foi jogado em uma jaula e tornou-se parte do plano do conselheiro para governar aquele reino com a ajuda de uma misteriosa lâmpada. Diz a lenda que apenas uma pessoa que tivesse um coração limpo poderia recuperar a lâmpada da Caverna dos Mistérios. Quando Jafar descobriu que Aladdin se encaixava nessa descrição, tentou chantageá-lo com um plano para casar-se com Jasmine e roubar o poder do sultão. Com identidade dupla e desejos mágicos confundindo tudo, Aladdin supera seu apelido de rato de rua desleal e encontra um caminho para ganhar a mão de Jasmine em casamento e mostrar a todos que é um príncipe de verdade. Pocahontas thumb|left|134pxAo contrário de qualquer princesa anterior a ela, Pocahontas é uma figura histórica desassociada da realeza européia e considerada uma princesa Disney "de honra" por sua reputação de heroína e exemplo de personagem. Sua vida fabulosa como uma nobre e corajosa garota nativa norte-americana tem sido amplamente imaginada em várias lendas, e novamente sua história foi alterada para fazer o filme de Walt Disney em 1995, "Pocahontas". Nessa história, o capitão John Smith liderava um navio de soldados ingleses em direção ao Novo Mundo para buscar ouro para o governador inglês Ratcliffe. Enquanto isso, o chefe nativo do "Novo Mundo", Powhatan, prometeu sua filha, Pocahontas, em casamento para o maior guerreiro da tribo, mas a independente noiva não concordava com o trato. A visão de uma flecha girando profetizou para Pocahontas que uma mudança estava para acontecer. Realmente aconteceu tão logo o navio inglês desembarcou perto de onde morava sua tribo. Entre Ratcliffe, que acredita que os "selvagens" estão escondendo o ouro que ele tanto deseja, e Powhatan, que acredita que esses brancos recém-chegados destruirão a terra deles, Smith e Pocahontas enfrentam uma situação difícil para prevenir uma guerra geral e salvar o amor que têm um pelo outro. Mulan thumb|148pxAssim como Pocahontas, Mulan é um membro oficial do clube Disney Princesas - mas ela é, na verdade, uma heroína multicultural, não uma princesa de verdade. É uma mulher chinesa baseada em um mito chinês antigo que tem quase 2.000 anos. Real ou não, o filme Mulan da Disney Pictures, de 1998, reconta a história de uma jovem donzela chinesa que queria honrar sua família mas parecia destinada a falhar. Colocou sua vida em perigo quando descobriu que seu pai enfraquecido seria integrado ao exército para lutar contra a invasão dos Hunos. Sabendo que não sobreviveria aos rigores da guerra em seu país, Mulan decidiu se disfarçar de homem e ir no lugar de seu pai. Sem que ela soubesse, seus ancestrais estavam preocupados com a situação e, para impedir, ordenaram que um pequeno dragão, Mushu, se juntasse a ela para forçá-la a abandonar seu plano. Ele concordou; porém, quando conheceu Mulan, aprendeu que ela não poderia ser convencida e então decidiu ajudá-la a superar os perigos dali em diante. No processo, Mulan se tornou a protagonista atual mais feminista da Disney. Tiana thumb|left|258pxUma jovem brilhante e desembaraçada de 19 anos, que sonha um dia abrir o seu restaurante em Nova Orleães. Inspirada pelo seu falecido pai, ela sabe tudo sobre culinária e como gerir um negócio. Seguiu o seu conselho em sonhar alto e a trabalhar duramente para atingir o seus objetivos, mesmo perante os obstáculos. No entanto, ao longo do tempo, ela foi-se esquecendo do que é realmente importante. Como se lhe estivesse destinado, uma aventura envolvendo um sapo, um vagalume e um crocodilo revelam-lhe que o que ela quer não é necessariamente o que ela precisa. Tiana é a primeira princesa negra da Disney, ela é sonhadora, otimista, alegre, batalhadora e assim como Bela, não veio de uma realeza. Ela sempre batalhou por todos os seus sonhos e junto com o príncipe Naveen, com quem se apaixonou, ela conseguiu concretizar isso. Inspirada na personagem do conto O Príncipe Sapo dos irmãos Grimm, ela é a décima primeira princesa da Disney. Rapunzel thumb|255pxRapunzel pode ter vivido a vida inteira trancada no alto de uma torre escondida, mas ela não é nenhuma donzela em apuros. A garota com cabelos dourados mágicos de 21m de comprimento é uma adolescente cheia de energia e curiosidade, que preenche seus dias com sua arte, seus livros e sua imaginação. Rapunzel tem uma enorme curiosidade com relação ao mundo exterior e alguma coisa parece lhe dizer que o seu verdadeiro destino está além do confinamento da sua torre solitária. Rapunzel sempre obedeceu à Mamãe Gothel, mantendo-se escondida e guardando segredo acerca de seu cabelo mágico… Porém, vem chegando o seu aniversário de 18 anos, e ela está cansada daquela vida protegida e pronta para viver aventuras. Quando um ladrão encantador se refugia na sua torre, Rapunzel desafia Gothel e aproveita a oportunidade para explorar o reino. Acompanhada por Flynn Rider muito a contragosto nessa jornada, Rapunzel deixa a sua torre pela primeira vez na vida, e se lança numa aventura hilária de arrepiar os cabelos, que desenredará muitos segredos ao longo do caminho. Futuras Princesas Princessmerida.jpg|Mérida do filme Valente deve entrar para a franquia em julho deste ano. anna.png|Anna, do filme Frozen: Reino de Gelo, que estreia esse ano nos cinemas, entra em 2014 para a franquia. Outras princesas Várias personagens femininas da Disney vem aparecendo na franquia em algumas ocasiões: *Wendy Darling (do filme Peter Pan de 1953): Wendy estava presente em alguns produtos da linha Disney Princesas. Ela também dançou junto com Peter em eventos da franquia. Embora a Disney nunca tenha informado o motivo de Wendy sempre estar presente em alguns eventos das princesas mais nunca ser adicionada oficialmente como uma, os fãs acreditam que o fato de ela ter abandonado a Terra do Nunca pode ter influênciado o cancelamento de sua entrada na franquia, já que parecia que ela estava para fazer isso. Atualmente, ela é uma personagem rara em qualquer material referente as princesas da Disney. O fato de ser uma criança também pode ter influênciado na desistência de sua entrada para a franquia. *Sininho (do filme Peter Pan de 1953): Sininho entrou para a franquia no inicio de sua existência. Isso fez com que os fãs acreditassem que para ser uma princesa não precisa ter herança real. No entanto, a Disney retirou Sininho da linha, pois acreditou que ela era inadequada para ser uma princesa. Desde 2004, Sininho estrela sua própria franquia, a Disney Fadas, com personagens de seus filmes. *Alice (do filme Alice no País das Maravilhas de 1951): Alice serviu como "princesa de teste" quando a franquia foi criada. Ela esteve presente em revistas, bonecas, roupas, e uma vasta quantidade de produtos referentes as Disney Princesas. Por ser uma criança, ela acabou não entrando para a franquia. Ela também esteve presente no jogo Kingdom Hearts, como uma das princesas de coração. *Fada Azul (do filme Pinóquio de 1940): Ela apareceu junto com outras princesas no inicio da criação da franquia. *Eilonwy (do filme O Caldeirão Mágico de 1985): Embora seja uma princesa de berço, Eilonwy não faz parte da linha oficial das Disney Princesas, isso acontece, pelo fato de que seu filme teve um desempenho muito fraco nos cinemas. Seu filme será relançado em blu-ray este ano, mais sua entrada para a franquia é incerta. *Nancy (do filme'' Encantada'' de 2007): Ela é uma princesa de casamento, mais não esta na franquia ou em qualquer mercadoria. *Jane Porter (do filme Tarzan de 1999): Quando seu filme foi lançado, ela foi anunciada como a próxima princesa da franquia em uma revista do Reino Unido. No entanto, a Disney aparentemente desistiu da idéia, pois nunca houve uma coroação para Jane. *Esmeralda (do filme O Corcunda de Notre-Dame de 1996): Ela esteve presente em diversos produtos da franquia, mais de fato, não é uma princesa oficial. *Mégara (do filme Hércules de 1997): Mégara é uma princesa por casamento, devido ao fato de que se casou com Hércules, mais não esta na franquia. *Kida (do filme Atlantis: O Reino Perdido de 2001): Ela é uma princesa de nascimento, mais não faz parte da franquia. *Giselle (do filme Encantada de 2007) e Rosalinda Montoya (do filme Programa de Proteção para Princesas de 2009): Ambas estavam para entrar na franquia, mais como a Disney percebeu que teria que pagar pelos direitos de imagens das atrizes que interpretavam as demais personagens, resolveram desistir da idéia. *Shanti (do filme Mogli: O Menino Lobo de 1967) e Malina (da série A Nova Escola do Imperador de 2006): Elas estavão inicialmente para entrar na franquia, no entanto, por Shanti ser uma criança e Malina ser uma personagem de uma série de TV, a Disney desistiu de tentar colocar elas na franquia. Elas são conhecidas pelos fãs como "Princesas Minoritárias". *A Dama, Donzela Marian, Nala e a princesa Atta nunca apareceram em produtos Disney Princesas. 5545x4302620_1182212377_n.jpg|A Fada Azul junto com as demais princesas da Disney 554x51273014302620_1182212377_n.jpg|Alice junto com as Disney Princesas 554512_101g302620_1182212377_n.jpg|Giselle com as princesas da Disney em seus vestidos dourados 554512_1n1273014302620_1182212377_n.jpg|Wendy junto com as demais princesas da Disney 554512_10nh014302620_1182212377_n.jpg|Sininho em revista da franquia Minnie Mouse thumb|Princesas Disney junto com Minnie MouseEm algumas coisas, Minnie Mouse é retratada como uma das Disney Princesas, inclusive estando junta com algumas princesas em produtos promocionais. Ela também é retratada como sendo uma princesa, sem ligações com a franquia, inclusive em diversos filmes produzidos pela Walt Disney Pictures. Em séries de jogos das Disney Princesas, ela quase sempre esta presente como um personagem extra ou então servindo como ajuda para os jogadores, ou até mesmo para as próprias princesas da franquia. No jogo Kingdom Hearts, ela aparece como uma princesa. Algumas fontes consideram Minnie como parte da franquia, algumas acreditam que pelo fato de ela ser um animal, ela não deve entrar para a franquia. Sua amiga, Margarida, também é retratada como uma princesa em filmes e séries de jogos. Em Disneyland, Minnie é retratada em diversos eventos como uma princesa oficial, inclusive junto com as princesas da franquia. Ela esteve presente em produtos oficiais das Disney Princesas, mais também tem uma "linha princesa" fora da franquia com o nome de "Princess Bow-tique". Atualmente, como um consenso entre todos, a Disney nomeou Minnie como a presidente da franquia Disney Princesas. Logotipos 554512_10151c4302620_1182212377_n.jpg|1996-1998 554512_101512d302620_1182212377_n.jpg|1999-2002 554512_1a3014302620_1182212377_n.jpg|2003 554512_101x014302620_1182212377_n.jpg|2004 554512_10151254302620_1182212377_n.jpg|2005-2007 m8yxjyeucpte.jpg|2008-2009 bmss8b0vucpte.jpg|2010-presente Marketing A Disney conta com o fato de que as meninas nunca esquecem seu primeiro encontro com uma Disney Princesa. Mesmo muito tempo depois de terem crescido, continuam a transmitir seu amor por essas heroínas, apresentando-as para suas irmãs mais novas. Esse é o segredo que está por trás do sucesso mágico da franquia Disney Princesas, a marca favorita das meninas entre três e cinco anos. As mães aceitam a idéia porque, em uma época em que as meninas amadurecem mais rápido, as Disney Princesas faz com que as meninas se mantenham crianças por um pouco mais de tempo. A Disney almeja fortalecer as meninas com as histórias sadias sobre virtudes de integridade, honra, descoberta, amizade e amor. "As meninas são inicialmente atraídas pelas histórias ricas e convincentes e esperam que seus produtos tenham mais do que uma foto de uma jovem qualquer usando uma tiara e um vestido", disse Mary Beech, vice-presidente e gerente geral da Animation Consumer Products Marketing. "Com a reintrodução das histórias da Cinderela e da Pequena Sereia nos últimos anos, todos relembraram porque a franquia Disney Princesas cresce acima dos outros que tentam imitá-la". Para uma menina, o desejo de sentir-se especial é mais poderoso do que uma varinha mágica. Ela sonha com um lugar onde as roupas são feitas de prata e ouro, onde as pessoas se inclinam em sua honra e as princesas se apaixonam à primeira vista. É um mundo criado por Disney - cheio de fantasia e romance - no qual uma menina pode se sentir tão especial quanto uma princesa. O Sucesso das Disney Princesas Para dar às princesinhas tudo o que sempre sonharam, a Walt Disney Company desenvolve, produz e licencia a linha Disney Princesas ao longo do ano por meio de produtos de consumo, merchandise, estréias teatrais, vídeos, televisão, parques temáticos, um website, rádio e entretenimento ao vivo. A Disney Consumer Products é a divisão de negócio da Walt Disney Company que desenvolve produtos baseados nos direitos de propriedade de filme, TV e música da Disney. As origens da divisão nos levam de volta a 1929, quando Walt Disney pessoalmente licenciou a imagem do Mickey Mouse para utilização em um bloco de papel para crianças. Em 1932, Kay Kamen encarregou-se do que então se transformaria na Disney Licensing, preparando o padrão industrial. Hoje, é a linha Disney Princesas que produz a marca planejada para tocar todos os aspectos da vida das meninas. O amplo alcance das princesas Disney Alguns destaques que mostram o quanto a marca funciona bem em diferentes áreas: *cinco filmes Disney Princesas estão entre os seis melhores lançamentos em vídeo da Disney de todos os tempos *quatro artigos Disney Princesas estão entre os cinco melhores premières para vídeo de todos os tempos *a Disney On Ice apresenta os Clássicos das Princesas em uma excursão global há cinco anos com um público de 2,5 milhões de pessoas todos os anos *cerca de 24 milhões de pessoas viram "A Bela e a Fera" na Broadway *"Disney Princess Collection" da Walt Disney Records alcançou o status platinum e de maneira consistente mantém o status entre os 25 melhores lançamentos no Billboard's Children's Chart com seus três lançamentos em CD *os produtos de melhor venda das Disney Princesas incluem: a melhor variedade do traje licenciado de Halloween dos últimos três anos; o melhor livro para meninas e a melhor pintura para quarto de criança ("Disney Princess Pink") *US$2,6 bilhões de dólares no rendimento das bilheterias no mundo inteiro para os filmes animados da Disney Princesas *a Disney Princesas foi nomeada Propriedade do Ano pela Fifth Annual Toy of the Year Industry Awards e pela Toy Industry Association, Inc. (TIA) Designs : Veja os designs feitos para as princesas durante os anos, clicando aqui. Músicas Cada princesa tem uma música príncipal, usada nos eventos e também no site oficial da franquia: *O Meu Eterno Amor (Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões) *O Sonho é um Desejo (Cinderela) *Era Uma Vez no Sonho (A Bela Adormecida) *Parte do Seu Mundo (A Pequena Sereia) *Sentimentos (A Bela e a Fera) *Um Mundo Ideal (Aladdin) *Cores do Vento (Pocahontas) *Imagem (Mulan) *Quase Lá (A Princesa e o Sapo) *Quando a Minha Vida Vai Começar? (Enrolados) Produtos : Veja a galeria de produtos das princesas da Disney, clicando aqui. Curiosidades *Ariel é a primeira princesa de cabelos vermelhos. Mérida será a segunda. *Aurora e Cinderela são as únicas princesas loiras. Rapunzel tem cabelos castanhos. *Das dez Princesas da Disney, apenas seis delas são reais por nascimento; Branca de Neve, Aurora, Ariel, Jasmine, Pocahontas e Rapunzel. Cinderela, Bela e Tiana se tornam princesas casando-se com um príncipe. Mulan não é na verdade uma princesa (ela é filha de um herói de guerra), mas ela recebe a honra do imperador da China, que vem a ser um status de realeza, fazendo com que ela tenha um passo como princesa. Mulan é incluída na linha de princesa por causa de seu status elevado e atos significativos de heroísmo em seu filme. *Branca de Neve é a única princesa Disney que nasceu com cabelo curto, todo o resto tem cabelo longo ou na altura dos ombros, algumas dos quais são, por vezes vistas com o cabelo amarrado em um coque. Mulan teve que cortar seu cabelo para ser um soldado e Rapunzel teve os cabelos cortados, que mudaram de cor para castanho por causa de Flynn. *Kairi, do jogo Kingdom Hearts, é uma princesa de coração, em vez de uma princesa Disney. *Ariel é a única princesa que é uma criatura mítica. Todas as outras são seres humanos. *Tiana é a única princesa que é um animal (um sapo, temporariamente). *Apenas cinco das Princesas oficiais são Princesas de Coração (Branca de Neve, Jasmine, Bela, Cinderela e Aurora) em Kingdom Hearts. *Alice é a única princesa não oficial para ser uma princesa de coração em Kingdom Hearts. *Apesar de Ariel e Mulan aparecerem em Kingdom Hearts, elas não são princesas de coração, mas suas aliadas. *Pocahontas, Tiana e Rapunzel não foram apresentadas na última série Kingdom Hearts. *Cinderela e Pocahontas são as únicas princesas da Disney, que não tiveram seus antagonistas mortos em seus filmes. *Atualmente, Branca de Neve e Tiana são as únicas duas Princesas da Disney que não têm sequelas de seus filmes. *Branca de Neve, Aurora e Ariel, são, ao mesmo tempo, reais pelo sangue e também pelo casamento. Embora Aladdin tenha pedido para se tornar um príncipe ao Gênio, e seu pedido foi concedido, fazendo dele um príncipe, ele não nasceu como um príncipe, o que não faz dele um príncipe real de nascimento. *Das 10 Princesas da Disney, apenas cinco foram vistas usando tiaras / coroas reais em seu filme. Elas são Aurora, Cinderela, Tiana, Rapunzel e Ariel. Embora nas novas fotos promocionais das Disney Princesas, cada princesa é vista usando tiara. *Mulan e Tiana são as únicas princesas a matar o antagonista principal em seus respectivos filmes, todos os outros vilões ou não foram mortos, ou mortos por acidente ou mortos pelos aliados. *Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Bela, Pocahontas, Mulan e Rapunzel são as únicas princesas que obtem os seus nomes de suas histórias originais. *Branca de Neve e Cinderela são as únicas duas princesas orfãs. *Metade das princesas (Branca de Neve, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan e Tiana) tem olhos castanhos (embora em diferentes tons, Pocahontas e Mulan tenham olhos mais escuros), mas isso é devido a quatro delas serem de raças diferentes. Branca de Neve é a única princesa caucasiana que tem olhos castanhos. Cinderela e Ariel são as únicas duas princesas que têm olhos azuis, Aurora é a única com olhos violeta, Bela com olhos castanhos cor-de-avelã, e Rapunzel com olhos verdes. No entanto, a maioria das personagens femininas humanas da Disney (incluindo os membros não-oficiais) são representadas com olhos azuis. *As mesmas cinco princesas que têm olhos castanhos também têm cabelo preto, enquanto nenhuma das outras cinco tem cabelo preto. *Com exceção de Ariel e Kida, nenhuma das princesas se tornam rainhas. Isto porque, para que uma princesa possa se tornar uma rainha, ou a princesa / príncipe devem ambos estar mortos quando eles se casam, e / ou ela acaba se casando com um homem não-real. No entanto, o Rei Tritão ainda está vivo depois de A Pequena Sereia, enquanto tanto a Rainha da Atlântida e Nedakh Kashekim estão mortos até o final de Atlântida (a primeira foi sacrificada pelo cristal no prólogo, enquanto o último foi assassinado por Rourke, fazendo Kida se casar com Milo). *Pocahontas e Mulan são as únicas princesas que não se originam dos contos de fadas tradicionais. *Elas também são as menos populares princesas na linha oficial, uma vez que raramente aparecem em qualquer mercadoria sem falar em fotos de grupo. *Todas as princesas têm pelo menos um companheiro animal: Branca de Neve tem vários animais da floresta; Cinderela tem vários ratos (incluindo Jaq e Tata) e pássaros, além do cavalo do Major e do cachorro Bruno; Aurora tem suas fadas, pássaros e esquilos, Ariel tem o peixe Linguado, o caranguejo Sebastião, e a gaivota Sabidão, Bela tem o cavalo Phillipe, Jasmine tem o tigre Rajah, Pocahontas tem Meeko o guaxinim, o beija-flor Flit e, eventualmente, Percy o cachorro (originalmente de propriedade do governador Ratcliffe), e Mulan tem Mushu o dragão, Gri-Li o grilo, e Khan o cavalo; Tiana tem Louis o jacaré e Ray o vaga-lume (em praticamente todo o filme, ela agora só tem o primeiro como o último agora já está morto); e Rapunzel tem o camaleão Pascal e Maximus o cavalo. *Todas as princesas cantam músicas de grande importância para seus filmes, menos Bela que não canta a canção título de seu filme. Madame Samovar canta em seu lugar. *Pelo menos, um cavalo tem aparecido em cada um dos seus filmes. *Nenhuma das Princesas fazem contato visual uma com a outra sempre que elas são vistas juntas. *Cinco das Princesas da Disney tem dançado com seu interesse amoroso, respectivamente, Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel, Bela, e Tiana. Branca de Neve, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan e Rapunzel não dançam com seu parceiro. A dança do reino não poderia ser contada como uma dança entre Rapunzel e Flynn pois eles dançam com várias outras pessoas. *Tiana e Rapunzel são as únicas princesas da Disney que não aparecem na série O Point do Mickey, pois a animação terminou em 2004. *Algumas das Princesas da Disney tem aparecido na série da ABC, Once Upon a Time, a série é centrada em Emma Swan, a filha de Branca de Neve que tem que quebrar uma maldição. A ABC Studios é de propriedade da Disney e, portanto, eles têm direitos sobre as princesas. Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Bela, Aurora e Mulan tem aparecido até agora nas duas temporadas. Ariel, Jasmine e Rapunzel ainda não apareceram. *Pocahontas, provavelmente, não será apresentada em Once Upon a Time desde que sua história é baseada em fatos reais. Tiana também não pode aparecer desde que a sua história se passa em Nova Orleans durante os anos de 1920. *As oito primeiras princesas já foram representadas em uma loja de doces em Downtown Disney em Orlando, Florida. *A personagem Vanellope von Schweetz de Detona Ralph, vem a ser uma princesa, mais como ela rejeitou seu título real, ela não esta na franquia. *Jasmine é a única princesa que não é protagonista de seu filme. Aurora tem pouco tempo no filme mais ainda é considerada a personagem principal, e Bela divide o papel príncipal com a Fera. *A menos que houvesse uma coroação oficial, proclamando as princesas como rainhas, nenhuma das Princesas da Disney são rainhas, exceto para Kida da Atlântida. Embora, aparentemente, Ariel tenha se tornado rainha do reino de Eric, no entanto, isso é questionado pelos fãs. *Alguns dos recentes lançamentos das Disney Princesas em DVD contem ironicamente previews de filmes da Disney fora da franquia contendo princesas: A Princesa e o Sapo continha uma pré-visualização de um DVD de O Caldeirão Mágico, e o lançamento em Blu-ray de Mulan pode potencialmente conter uma prévia para Atlantis em Blu-ray. *''Valente'' será o primeiro filme princesa oficial que não será um musical. *A linha Disney Princesas pode ter se iniciado muito antes de 1990. Possivelmente, ela começou após os lançamentos de A Pequena Sereia, A Bela e a Fera, Aladdin e Pocahontas. A primeira formação realmente reconhecida foi com Sininho como uma princesa oficial, que acabou sendo retirada, e Mulan foi eventualmente adicionada mais tarde no ano de 1999. *O logotipo da Disney Princesas é oval, rosa e com uma tiara em cima. O logotipo comumente usado pela Disney, é oval e azul. O logotipo usado atualmente para a franquia Aladdin é uma mistura dos dois logotipos. *Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana e Rapunzel são as princesas que não são destaque na linha Disney Princess Golden. Embora Mulan, Tiana e Rapunzel tenham sido apresentadas na franquia de jóias das princesas. *Inicialmente, as roupas das princesas eram mais comuns dentro da franquia, mais com o tempo, elas foram mudando. Elas ganharam tiaras, jóias e roupas brilhantes em alguns casos. Elas também ganharam capas em algumas ocasiões. Nas férias de verão, elas vestiram roupas de feriado em alguns produtos. *Pocahontas é a única princesa que manteve sua obra original inalterada. *Geralmente, as princesas são vistas separadas, sempre com duas juntas nos produtos oficiais. Elas são vistas: **Cinderela e Branca de Neve **Ariel e Jasmine **Bela e Aurora **Pocahontas e Mulan **Tiana e Rapunzel *A princesas também são qualificadas em quatro categorias: **Clássica: Branca de Neve, Cinderela e Aurora **Rebelde: Ariel, Bela e Jasmine **Étnico: Pocahontas, Mulan e Tiana **CGI: Rapunzel, e futuramente Mérida e Anna. *Tiana é a última princesa Disney feita em animação 2D. *Se uma princesa Disney perde sua posição como princesa (como por exemplo, ela se torna rainha), ela não pode mais ser uma princesa Disney. *Mérida será a primeira princesa: **a não ser criada pelos estúdios Disney, sendo totalmente feita pela Pixar. **a não ter um interesse amoroso. **em que seu filme não é um musical. **em que o seu filme é uma história original, sem ser baseado em contos de fadas ou histórias da mitologia. *Cada uma das princesas Disney teve envolvimento com algo mágico, mesmo que seja indiretamente: **Branca de Neve foi envenenada pela maçã da rainha, que continha mágia negra. **Cinderela foi capaz de ir ao baile graças a Fada Madrinha. **Malévola lançou um feitiço sobre Aurora. **Ariel foi transformada pela mágia de Úrsula em um ser humano. **Bela quebrou o feitiço sobre a Fera dizendo que amava ele. **O Gênio lançou feitiços sobre Jasmine. **Pocahontas pode falar com Vovó Willow. **Mushu é o guardião de Mulan. **Tiana foi transformada em um sapo. **Rapunzel tinha cabelos mágicos. **Mérida foi a casa de uma bruxa para encontrar uma poção para ela "mudar o próprio destino". *Neste ano, duas princesas devem entrar para a franquia, como informado pela Disney: Mérida de Valente em julho e Anna de Frozen em dezembro. *Houve um desenho brasileiro, feito imitando a franquia, com o nome de "A Escola de Princesinhas". As personagens principais eram: Cindy (Cinderela), Bianca (Branca de Neve, já que Bianca é branco em francês), Hime (Ariel e Mulan, e talvez Mégara também), Iria (Tiana) e Zade (Jasmine). *O livro The Art of the Disney Princess mostra as princesas com roupas e visuais diferentes. *Nenhuma das princesas estão envolvidas com a política. *Apesar se serem mais novas na franquia, Rapunzel e Tiana ganharam mais popularidade do que Pocahontas e Mulan. *Cada princesa usa algo para o cabelo: Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora, Jasmine, Tiana e Rapunzel usaram tiaras. Bela prendeu seus cabelos com uma fita. Pocahontas e Ariel usaram flores em seus cabelos. Mulan usou um prendedor de cabelos. *Na franquia: Cinderela é a única princesa a usar um vestido de baile. Bela e Ariel são as únicas princesas que usam vestidos de noite. Branca de Neve, Aurora e Jasmine são as únicas a vestirem trajes reais. Tiana é a única princesa a usar um vestido de casamento. Rapunzel é a única a usar vestido de camponesa. Pocahontas e Mulan são as únicas a usarem vestidos étnicos. *Desde que Tiana foi adicionada a franquia, o foco é adicionar mais princesas e ,melhorar seus projetos. *No ano de 2013, a empresa brasileira Dermiwil lançou uma linha de produtos para 9 das 10 princesas da Disney. Tiana foi a única princesa que não ganhou uma linha de produtos escolar pela empresa. Mérida também esteve presente, porém, ainda não faz parte da linha. *Com exceção de Ariel e Pocahontas, todas as princesas foram vistas fazendo trabalhos de serviçais. *Duas das princesas da Disney estão envolvidas com filmes em Live-action atuais. Elas são Branca de Neve (com o filme Branca de Neve e o Caçador) e Aurora (com o filme Malévola). *Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel, Bela, Jasmine e Mulan são as únicas princesas que obtiveram uma história com seus interesses amorosos antes do casamento. *Cada uma das princesas tem uma cor diferente para suas roupas, que se tornaram seu maior referêncial: **Branca de Neve: vermelho (apesar de seu vestido ser principalmente azul e amarelo). **Cinderela: azul claro (embora seu vestido seja prata no filme). **Aurora: rosa (e, ocasionalmente, azul) **Ariel: verde escuro (como uma sereia, rosa coral como um humano). **Bela: amarelo. **Jasmine: turquesa (e, ocasionalmente, violeta). **Pocahontas: laranja. **Mulan: magenta. **Tiana: verde claro. **Rapunzel: roxo. **Mérida: azul marinho. **Anna: possivelmente branco. *Depois que a franquia Star Wars foi comprada pela Disney, muitos fãs acreditaram que a princesa Leia iria se tornar uma princesa Disney, mais isso provavelmente nunca vai acontecer. *Devido aos seus períodos de tempo conflitantes, Pocahontas e Tiana serão as únicas princesas da franquia que não estarão em Sofia the First. *Cada princesa tem mostrado um lado independente. *Cada uma das princesas se encontram em Once Upon a Time: **Branca de Neve conhece Cinderela, Aurora, Mulan e Bela **Cinderela conhece Branca de Neve **Aurora conhece Branca de Neve e Mulan **Bela conhece Branca de Neve e Mulan **Mulan conhece Aurora, Branca de Neve e Bela *A partir de janeiro de 2013, as princesas serão franqueadas com novos visuais. *Todas as princesas foram personagens principais de pelo menos um livro. *Em produtos oficiais, Tiana e Rapunzel estão no centro, enquanto Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel e Bela estão atrás delas, demonstrando que as duas novatas são mais populares do que elas. Branca de Neve, Jasmine, Pocahontas e Mulan geralmente ficam ao fundo, mostrando que elas são as menos populares princesas da Disney. *Várias das princesas foram animadas pelo mesmo animador. Marc Davis animou Branca de Neve, Cinderela e Aurora. Glen Keane animou Ariel, Pocahontas e Rapunzel, e Mark Henn animou Bela, Jasmine, Mulan e Tiana. *Em promoções iniciais dos novos designes das princesas, o vestido de Ariel era rosa em vez de verde, e o vestido de Mulan era mais vermelho e com brilhos. Pocahontas continuou a mesma, só com alguns brilhos em sua roupa. Cinderela foi a única princesa com duas posições diferentes em fotos. *thumb|176px|Cinderela, Aurora (na parte de cima), Branca de Neve e Bela (na parte de baixo) na linha FairyTale Princess Collector da BarbieNeste ano, os últimos filmes da franquia serão lançados em Blu-ray (A Pequena Sereia, Aladdin e Mulan). Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões foi lançado no formato durante o ano de 2009. Cinderela em 2012, A Bela Adormecida em 2008, A Bela e a Fera em 2010, Pocahontas em 2012, Enrolados e A Princesa e o Sapo em 2011. Atlantis: O Reino Perdido será lançado em Blu-ray este ano, mais Kida não faz parte da franquia. Valente já foi lançado em 2012. *Apesar do fato de que cada princesa vem de um país diferente, todas elas falam inglês. *Os fãs não gostaram do novo design para as princesas neste ano. Devido as diversas reclamações, a Disney mudou o visual de Mulan, mudando as cores de seu vestido, para cores mais próximas de seu visual original, e deixou a pele dela mais escura, como no filme. Pocahontas, que teve um rosto mais afinado no novo visual, voltou ao seu rosto antigo, também ganhando uma boca maior e mais vermelha. *Das 10 princesas, somente quatro estiveram presentes na linha FairyTale Princess Collector da boneca Barbie, lançada na década de 90. Elas foram Branca de Neve (1999), Cinderela (1997), Aurora (1998) e Bela (2000). Ariel, Jasmine, Pocahontas e Mulan não estiveram presentes, embora seus filmes já tivessem sido lançados. O filme de Tiana ainda não havia sido lançado. A primeira boneca lançada para a linha em 1995 era Rapunzel, no entanto, era a personagem de contos de fadas em vez de a personagem da Disney. *Sininho foi a única personagem da Disney que entrou para a franquia e foi retirada posteriormente, por ser considerada inadequada para os padrões de uma princesa real. *Aurora, Jasmine e Rapunzel são as únicas princesas que comemoram seus aniversários nos filmes. *Cada uma das princesas oficiais foram vistas em situações de vida ou morte, mental ou fisicamente. Bela é a que passou pela situação mais horrível, sendo quase comida viva por lobos. *Curiosamente, todas as 11 princesas da Disney (incluindo Mérida) fizeram um giro completo em algum momento de felicidade, e logo depois, acabaram em situações ruins ou de desgosto. *Rapunzel é a única princesa que nunca vestiu um calçado em seus filmes. *Cada um dos filmes das princesas da Disney são definidos em estações diferentes do ano: **Branca de Neve: verão **Cinderela: possivelmente verão **Aurora: possivelmente primavera **Ariel: verão **Bela: inverno **Jasmine: estação seca (desde que seu reino tinha apenas 2 temporadas) **Pocahontas: Verão **Mulan: Primavera **Tiana: final do inverno. **Rapunzel: verão **Mérida: verão **Anna: inverno *Embora Tiana e Rapunzel tenham ganhado popularidade rapidamente entre as crianças, Cinderela ainda se mantém como a princesa favorita da Disney. *Nancy, Eilonwy e Mégara são as únicas princesas que não estão na franquia, embora de fato sejam princesas. Eilonwy é uma única que é uma princesa de nascimento, pois Nancy e Meg se tornaram princesas casando-se com um príncipe. *Cada uma das princesas estava com medo de seu interesse amoroso inicialmente, com exceção de Cinderela, Ariel e Rapunzel. *Talvez, Elsa, irmã de Anna em Frozen, entre junto com ela para a franquia. Se for assim, elas serão as primeiras irmãs a entrarem para a franquia. *Curiosamente, Jasmine é vista comemorando o natal, embora ela seja muçulmana. *Todas as princesas são, presumivelmente, cristãs, exceto para Jasmine (muçulmana), Pocahontas (mitologia nativa, embora a Pocahontas real tenha se convertido ao cristianismo) e Mulan (culto aos antepassados). *Com exceção de Branca de Neve e Tiana, todas as Princesas da Disney tiveram conversas consideradas desconfortáveis ou algum tipo de argumento com suas figuras paternas, o que levou a uma grande mudança em suas vidas. *A maioria das princesas receberam suas características faciais de suas mães: **Branca de Neve: Cabelo (pai), Olhos e Estrutura Facial (mãe). **Cinderela: Olhos (mãe), Estrutura Facil (mãe e pai). **Aurora: Mãe ao todo. **Ariel: Cabelo (mãe e pai), Olhos (pai), Estrutura Facial (mãe). **Bela: Cabelo (pai), Olhos (desconhecido), Estrutura Facial (mãe). **Jasmine: Cabelo (mãe), Olhos (mãe e pai), Estrutura Facial (mãe). **Pocahontas: Cabelo (mãe e pai), Olhos (mãe e pai), Estrutura Facial (mãe e pai). **Mulan: Cabelo (mãe e pai), Olhos (mãe e pai), Estrutura Facial (desconhecido). **Tiana: Cabelo (mãe e pai), Olhos (mãe e pai), Estrutura Facial (mãe e pai). **Rapunzel: Cabelo (mágia do sol como loira, mãe e pai com cabelos castanhos), Olhos (mãe e pai), Estrutura Facial (mãe e pai). **Mérida: Cabelo (pai), Olhos (pai), Estrutura Facial (mãe). *Tiana, Rapunzel e Mérida são as únicas princesas que não tiveram mudanças faciais ou no cabelo no novo design, só ganhando brilho em seus vestidos. *Pocahontas é a única princesa que não viu sua mãe sobre qualquer forma. *Algumas princesas são vistas comemorando outros feriados parecidos com o Natal, entre eles: Jasmine com Eid ul-Fitr, Mulan com o Ano Novo Chinês, Tiana com o Carnaval, Mérida com o Dia de São Patrício, Pocahontas com o Dia de Ação de Graças, e Anna com o Dia de Santa Lúcia. Por alguma razão, Jasmine pode ser vista comemorando o Natal, embora seja mulçumana. *Rapunzel, Mérida e Anna são as únicas princesas que tiveram uma mudança de título do filme original, que se tornou mais moderno. *Cada princesa é representada por um ou mais objetos: **Branca de Neve: Maçã vermelha, pássaro azul, pomba branca. **Cinderela: Sapatinho de cristal, abóbora. **Aurora: Agulha, roda de fiar, rosa. **Ariel: Garfo, madrepérola, tridente. **Bela: Rosa vermelha, livro. **Jasmine: Lâmpada do Gênio. **Pocahontas: Colar de sua mãe, uma pena, bússola. **Mulan: Flor de pêssego, espada de seu pai. **Tiana: Pote gumbo de seu pai, lírios, flor de rã. **Rapunzel: Sol, lanterna, pincel. **Mérida: Arco/flecha, urso. **Anna: Flocos de neve, possivelmente. *A franquia fez um comercial para as meninas do mundo todo. *Não há princesas de outros gêneros, como ficção científica. *Com exceção de Ariel, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana e Mérida, todas as princesas tiveram um livro narrando sua história no começo do filme. *Cada princesa mostrou curiosidade em uma ou mais partes de seus filmes. *Sem contar com Mérida e Anna, Pocahontas é a única princesa que não tem um vestido de noiva, seja em seu filme ou em qualquer mercadoria, como bonecas e livros. *Branca de Neve é a única princesa a não mostrar um lado rebelde e resistente de sua personalidade. *Todas as meninas do Ocidente e da America Latina, que tiveram/tem entre 5 e 12 anos de 2000 até os tempos atuais, usaram, comparam ou ganharam algum produto das princesas da Disney. *Duas das princesas tem cabelo curto, enquanto as outras tem cabelo médio ou longo: **Curto: Branca de Neve e Rapunzel (depois que teve o cabelo cortado). **Médio: Cinderela, Tiana, Anna e Mulan (embora o cabelo de Mulan originalmente fosse comprido, como é mostrado em produtos). **Longo: Aurora, Ariel, Bela, Jasmine, Pocahontas e Mérida. (Mulan e Rapunzel poderiam estar nesta colocação, já que seus cabelos originalmente eram longos, e são mostrados assim na franquia, mais atualmente, elas tem cabelo médio e curto, na cronologia da história) *Mesmo fora da franquia, Sininho ainda esta presente no brinquedo ''Princesas Magic Light ''da Yellow Brinquedos. *Branca de Neve, Aurora, Bela e Tiana são as únicas princesas de cabelo cacheado ou ondulado, as demais tem cabelo liso. *As personagens Dot e Jessie, dos filmes Vida de Inseto e Toy Store, respectivamente, fizeram algumas aparições na franquia, em uma coleção de livros chamada "My Princess Collection". Elas foram apresentadas, primeiramente, em imagens 2D, assim como Rapunzel e Mérida. Veja também *Disney Príncipes *Disney Princesas (na Disney Wiki) Categoria:Franquias da Disney Categoria:Grupo de Personagens Categoria:Personagens Icônicos